One shot
by Rolephant
Summary: After a failed bank raid, CID are chasing the getaway driver, however Gene gets shot. Alex knows that if he dies she can get home, but is that what she really wants?


Ashes to Ashes – One shot

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, BBC Wales and Kudos do unfortunately. **

**A/N: This is my first ashes to ashes fic also my first serious fic with any real emotion in so be kind please :) I'd also like to thanks rantandrumour for helping me decide how to end this. A big thanks is also in order for Millie who beta'd this for me. I should also warn you there is a bit of swearing in this.**

The door burst open of the DCI office. "Right ladies, there's a bank raid going down right now!" Gene announced striding through CID. "Bolly, Chris, Raymundo" He called out on the way fishing his car key from his coat pocket.

The group left the building and clambered into the Quattro. Before the doors had closed the car sped off full pelt down the road.

The radio came to life. "Guv, there are 3 robbers, one is holding a bank teller hostage. Uniform managed to get the rest of the staff and customers out safely." Viv informed them.

"Plod actually did something useful? Oh well Chris there's 'ope fer you too then." Gene joked and rolled his eyes as he saw Alex clinging to the dashboard for dear life as he was speeding through the capitals streets.

Shortly the sound of an alarm going off was in earshot and as Gene turned the corner the bank was in view and the Quattro handbrake turned to a stop amongst the police cars that surrounded the entrance.

The group walked slowly up to the door. The hostage taking robber who was wearing a balaclava like the other two turned round to face CID. Gun still pointed at the petrified young bank teller.

The two other robbers were desperately stuffing bundles of notes into a holdall.

"No further copper or this girl gets it alright!" commanded the hostage taker, gesturing with his gun. "We already made our demands. If you haven't come to sort 'em, then piss off!"

Alex went into hostage negotiation mode. "Now we are here to facilitate your needs. So just put down the gun and we can discuss this." She said clearly and calmly.

The hostage taker laughed incredulously "You gotta be kidding woman!"

Gene was getting bored of making no headway. "Right sod this fer a game o' soldiers" Without any further warning he raised his gun and shot the hostage takers gun holding arm. The robber had no time to react and the gun fell from his hand and he fell to the floor cursing and cradling his injured arm in pain. The bank teller ran out of the building to join her workmates.

The two other robbers saw the first man fall. "Shit!" one exclaimed. The other man pulled out a gun from the holdalls side pocket and took aim. The shot barely missed Chris' head and hit the light on top of a police car instead.

Ray managed to shoot the man carrying the bag of money and before the 3rd robber had any time to react he was sporting a shot wound to the shoulder.

"Ok you lot clear this mess up" Gene barked to the police officers present indicating to the 3 men lain incapacitated on the floor.

Hearing gun shots a forth man, the getaway driver drove his car into view and CID spun round at the sound. The driver seeing the robbery had gone wrong sped off at top speed.

The 4 detectives ran back to the red Audi and gave chase. The Quattro roaring down London's streets in hot pursuit of the elusive getaway driver.

After 10 minutes of chasing, the driver made his mistake and drove down a dead end and a brick wall. He just managed to scramble over before he got shot at.

Chris followed him over the wall, the others went round the side. Round the side of the building was a small play park and a football pitch.

Chris tackled the driver to the ground, however the man was a lot bigger than the DC and managed to get up, giving Chris a swift kick in the stomach before making a break for it.

"You stop right now or I'll make yeh!" yelled the DCI, gun trained on the driver.

"Get stuffed copper!" he shouted turning round drawing a gun to face the Manc lion taking a pot shot at him.

It looked to Alex as if it happened in slow motion. The bullet hit Gene in the chest, he staggered backwards a couple of steps and fell to the floor.

The three detectives ran to their boss who was concious but going very pale and obviously in a lot of pain. "Don't let him get away!" he managed to command them in a painful hiss.

"I'll look after him, go!" yelled Alex and the two men took up the chase. She got a radio and called for an ambulance. Not leaving Gene's side for a second. "Hold on Gene, an ambulance is on it's way" she said quickly trying to keep the panic out of her voice as much as possible. "You're going to be fine" she added firmly.

"I don't think so this time Bolls" He managed a sad smile. "I always pictured going in a more heroic way than this" It was taking him a lot of effort to talk. A pool of blood was forming around him.

"You're not done yet" said Alex putting pressure on the wound. Gene swore painfully as she did so.

Something suddenly struck Alex. Sam said to get home he had to destroy Gene Hunt. He got home as Gene had a double barrelled shot gun pointed at the back of his head.

If Gene died from this gunshot wound then she'd get home to Molly and 2008. But she couldn't leave him like this could she? She'd grown to love '82 and Gene Hunt. She was sure he felt the same way, they were both just too stubborn to admit it.

Bringing herself quickly out of her thoughts, she undid the top couple of buttons of his shirt and loosened his tie.

"I'm sorry Bolls, fer what I said about yer sprog, it was out of order for me to question your ability as a mother" he said quietly trying to stay concious and trying to ignore the amount of pain he was in.

"Try not to talk to much Gene" Alex said softly brushing his fringe out of his face absent mindedly.

"And it's ok, I know you didn't mean it, you just wanted to hurt me." '_And it worked_' She thought and looked away sadly for a brief moment. Gene took her hand and squeezed it gently. She smiled slightly and took off her jacket and folded it neatly and placed it carefully under his head.

"Where the hell is that ambulance" she muttered impatiently, no sirens within earshot yet. She turned back to Hunt who had became very quiet. His eyes were closing. "Don't you dare give up!"she yelled kneeling over him. "We need you!.....I need you" she ended tears in her eyes.

Gene fought to keep keep his eyes open. "You need me?" he whispered trying to sound incredulous but ended up sounding hopeful.

"You Gene Hunt, are stubborn, sexist, you always have to be right, you let pride get in the way of things but you're incredibly loyal and for some reason I can't quite place I need you, I'd almost go as far as to say I love you"

"Almost?" he asked quietly sounding half hopeful.

"It's more than you've ever admitted to" she teased trying to lighten the mood.

Closing his eyes again Gene nodded seriously to her joke. "I guess as it could be me last time t' say it.." he paused for a moment trying to find the right words. "Alex as mental as yeh are sometimes I love yeh, I have done since the moment I carried you into CID. I always thought yeh were to good fer me. That's why I never said owt..." he trailed off. His grey blue eyes stared right into Alex's hazel ones which were full of tears. She leant down and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I love you too Gene"

His eyes slowly closed and his grip on her hand slackened. She panicked, checking shakily for a pulse and found nothing. "Gene! Guv come on you can't just say that and leave me!" She could hear sirens wail in the background. She started CPR, tears streaming down her face. "Come on Gene! Please! Please!"

The ambulance stopped abruptly near them and two men jumped out of the vehicle. "He's been shot, I can't get a pulse" she sobbed to the paramedic who took over from her trying to revive him. She stood up, absolutely distraught.

Her surroundings were suddenly turning white, that could only mean one thing, Gene was dead and she was going home.

She could hear Evan talking to Molly. She couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. She felt hollow, empty knowing what it had cost to get back and knowing that they had admitted to each other how they felt but had no time together.

"He said he loved me and he's gone" she sobbed as Evan and Molly looked up and saw she was awake.

"Mum!" Molly cried out rushing to hug Alex. She had almost forgotten what her daughter looked like. She hugged her back as Evan said "Come on Scrap let her wake up first" gently moving her away from Alex.

"I'm just so glad you're back mum!" Molly said beaming. Alex forced a smile as they went off to find a doctor to let them know of Alex's recovery.

_'I wish I was glad to be back, thought I would be, I probably would have been if I hadn't found out how he felt'_ Her mind kept playing their last conversation over and over. She began drifting off to sleep, tired from the emotions of the day, wishing she was back in '82 and that Gene was alive and well and she was in his arms.

**I hope I didn't anger too many people by killing off Gene and that my attempt at an emotional piece wasn't too bad. I thought I'd explain the title – One shot. One shot took her to 82 and one shot brought her back. There will be a sequel soon. Please read and review, Thanks. **


End file.
